1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined viewing mirror and turn signal lamp for automotive vehicles such as, for example, motorcycles and four-wheeled automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear viewing mirrors and front turn signal lamps are respective elements statutorily indispensable to automotive vehicles such as, for example, motorcycles. In view of their different functions and mechanisms, each rear viewing mirror and each front turn signal lamp are generally members separate from each other. Accordingly, each rear viewing mirror and each front turn signal lamp are required to be mounted on the automotive vehicle separately, resulting in increase of time and labor required to mount them on the automotive vehicle. Some four-wheeled automobiles employ a mirror to view not rear but near front of the vehicle body and a turn signal lamp, which are also members separate from each other.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-069299, published Mar. 16, 2006, for example, discloses a rear viewing mirror casing, in which a front turn signal lamp is incorporated so that the rear viewing mirror and the turn signal lamp can be assembled in a unitary structure. The unitary structure including the rear viewing mirror and the turn signal lamp, both accommodated in the mirror casing, is mounted on the motorcycle through a support arm having one end rigid with the mirror casing and the opposite end adjustably connected with an associated side portion of the motorcycle, for example, that of a front fairing. According to this structure, since the support arm is capable of undergoing an angular movement relative to the motorcycle, it is not easy to accomplish wiring of an electric cable extending from and to the turn signal lamp through a hollow portion of the support arm.